


One Step Closer Chapter 2

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: CHAPTER 2 - Alex is shot and learns the truth. Long fic with more plot than just the love relationship between Malex. But mostly Malex in love. ;)





	One Step Closer Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

 

Michael took the plunge. "Max healed you with his hands. You don't have a bullet in you either, it disintegrated."

Alex stared at Michael as if he was crazy, but that was exactly what Max had done. "But how?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know any longer. 

"Remember the crash of '49?" Michael swallowed and watched Alex's every expression.

"The supposed crash." Alex corrected. 

"Well...no. It happened alright. Their were 5 pods that were in that spaceship that crash landed." he went on. He gave a quick look at Max. 

Max nodded, as if to say go on. 

Alex was silent. 

Michael went on. "Two of those pods carried two adults, the ones that were captured and experimented on and eventually killed. We think they might have been our parents, but who knows."

"And the other three?" Alex asked in a whisper. He knew what was coming but wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"Max, Isobel and I were the other three. We were little. We don't know much more than that we came out of the pods years later. We were hidden in a cave of some sort. We think it was done by the adult aliens, to keep us safe. Anyways, you know the rest, Max and Isobel were adopted by the Evans, and I grew up in foster homes." Michael finished and swallowed, watching Alex's every expression.

Alex was numb. He was trying to process all he had heard. Surprisingly he believed Michael. What else could explain his healing by Max? Alex was processing all that Michael had shared.

"But the crash was in '49. How are you only 32?" he asked calmly.

Michael was shocked at how easily Alex believed him and how he wasn't showing fear or worse.

"We believe we were in stasis while we were in the pods for years." Michael answered.

"And you can all heal people?" Alex's mind kept turning things over. He had so many questions.

"No, only Max can heal. That's his main ability." Michael replied.

"Main ability? So you have more than one? You have different abilities from Max?" Alex's eyes were fixed on Michael's. He was fascinated now.

"Well, we can all talk to each other with our minds, when we try. And we all have more strength that a human." he continued. All the time watching how calmly and scientifically Alex was taking it in.

"And your main ability?" Alex held Michael's gaze.

"Um...I can levitate things. Telekinesis abilities I guess you would call it." 

"Wow." Alex finally said after filtering through all that Michael had shared.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Michael looked incredulous. 

Alex laughed. It took away some of the tenseness he had been feeling since he'd been shot and then not.

"Well it is a wow type explanation. And how did you keep this secret all these years? Do the Evans' know about you? Who all knows?" Alex kept asking as he came up with more and more questions. 

"The Evan's don't know about us. Up until a week ago, no one but the three of us knew." Michael shot Max a look.

"I had to save Liz Michael you should understand that now." Max stated quietly.

"But she didn't have to blab it to Kyle Valenti! I thought she was going to keep your secret."

Max just shrugged.

"So only Liz, Kyle and I know about you guys?" Alex confirmed.

"Yeah." Michael replied.

"Max." Alex turned to him. When Max looked at Alex he continued. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Alex. Listen, I need to know who shot you? Did you know the person?"

Michael and Alex shook their heads. "They were strangers Max." Michael stated, getting angry again at the thought that they had tried to kill Alex. His Alex damn it!

"Did you get a license plate?"

"No, I was too busy trying to save Alex's life." Michael grimaced. 

"I was too busy trying not to die." Alex added.

"Well, if you see them again, let me know. Michael, why don't you draw the two guys as best you remember and I'll have the department keep it on file." Max stated. I've got to head out. I'm still on duty."

Max nodded and left. Leaving Michael and Alex alone for the first time since Alex had learned the truth.

"You put yourself in front of a bullet for me."

"You took a bullet for me."

Both said at the same time.

"But you did take the bullet." Michael said hoarsely. His emotions all over the place.

"I'd die for you Michael Guerin." Alex finally said it aloud. He'd always known it, but had just been too afraid to say it. Until now.

Michael looked up at Alex with an incredulous look on his face. He doesn't believe me, and can you blame him Alex, he thought to himself.

"You wanna get out of here. Go to my place?" Alex asked, still vulnerable, but now wanting to put all his cards on the table and open up to Michael the way Michael had to him. He'd laid out his soul to Alex and it was the least Alex could do in return.

"We have some talking to do." Alex finished.

"I'll follow you." Michael said and quickly got in his truck, still astonished but not wanting to wait for Alex to change his mind. 

Alex kept watching the headlights behind him to make sure Michael was still there. Of course he was Alex, he thought to himself, he was the one who always changed his mind, not the other way around. 

This time you are going to be as honest and vulnerable as Michael always has been. You own that to him at least, especially after tonight.

Michael tried not to ride too close to Alex's bumper, he didn't want to seem to anxious and afraid that Alex would change his mind. 

They got out of their trucks into the darkness of night. Alex hadn't left any lights on in his cabin so the stars all around them were lit up across the sky, reminding both of them of how they used to come out here in the desert as teens and make out under the stars.

Michael slipped his arms around Alex from behind and whispered in his ear. "I know we need to talk, but these stars remind me of high...."

Michael never got to finish. Alex spun around in his arms and pushed Michael against the truck door once again. He couldn't get enough of Michael. He never could. Only difference now was he wasn't hiding it.

They kissed and started undressing before they even made it inside the cabin. There were down to boxers when Alex pushed Michael down on his bed.

Michael was breathing hard and groaned aloud when he saw the hooded look Alex had trained on him. "Alex..." Michael whispered, never seeing that raw need and honesty in Alex's eyes since their first night together.

Before Michael could think to say more, Alex was on top of him and running his hands up and down Michael's bared flesh. Michael returned the favor and they rolled over and over on the bed until they were content with Alex on top for now.

Alex looked down into his lover's waiting eyes and smiled. The smile he knew Michael loved. The open, honest smile he had just for Michael. 

"I love you Michael Guerin." Alex finally said for the first time in 10 years. 

Michael sucked in his breath in total surprise and then smiled his own warm special smile for Alex.

"Say it again." Michael whispered.

"I love you more than my life. You are my everything and always have been. My friend, my lover, my champion and my life." he continued.

Michael swallowed hard. If anyone else had blurted out those lines he would think they were cheesy, but not when Alex said them to him. He was being totally honest with Michael for the first time and that made all the difference. 

By silent agreement, they attacked each others mouths again and hands wandered against slick skin. They couldn't get enough of each other.

They took off the last barrier of clothes and just stared at each other.

"You are so beautiful" Michael whispered in awe as he ran his gaze down Alex's body. 

Alex watched Michael give him the once over and stop at his groin when he said how beautiful Alex was. He blushed.

Michael saw Alex's blush and smiled. He loved when he could make Alex blush. He looked so adorable.

To avert attention away from himself Alex turned the tables and said, "You and your bad boy image aren't one to talk." all this said as he stared at Michael's groin.

Michael laughed. "Bad boy huh? Is that what your calling it now?"

Alex blushed again and frowned. He'd hoped to get Michael to blush but should have known better.

"Make love to me Michael." Alex whispered into the quiet night.

"Always." Michael whispered back the promise, taking Alex into his arms he turned them over so he could look into Alex's eyes as they made love.

When he slid home it made them both sigh in contentment. They loved the feeling of being one. Really being one.

Later as they lay in each others arms, Alex ran a finger down Michael's chest. 

"I think Jim Valenti knew about you three already."

Michael looked over at Alex, hand behind his head and frowned. "What makes you think that?"

Alex explained about what he and Kyle had found in the bunker under the cabin. Then went on to explain the strange glass he'd found in the wall.

Michael leaned up on one arm now alert. "Where is it?" he started sitting up.

Alex sat up and reached under his bed and pulled out his locked chest. 

When he pulled out the carefully wrapped piece of glass, he handed it to Michael.

"You don't need to be careful with this thing. I have one just like it and I've tried everything to see if it would break or melt or something and nothing. It's definitely a material 'not of this earth'." Michael explained, frowning at the object as he had been with his. It was part of the same piece he had.

"So Valenti knew about the piece. Knew there were aliens in '49, but it doesn't mean he knew we are aliens." 

"True. "

"Did Kyle see this?" 

"No, he was gone when I found this. Should we show him?"

"No. I'm not sure I trust him. I've seen him talking with your father at the base."

"What about the sergeant? " Alex asked.

Michael realized that Alex didn't refer to the sergeant as he father very often if he could avoid it.

"Your dad has been asking about aliens and conspiracies and how he believes they are real and a threat and he's trying to find us out."

"How do you know?"

"Kyle told Liz who told Max." Michael rolled his eyes.

"So Kyle isn't in on it with my father then. Not if he's sharing with Liz." Alex concluded.

Michael shrugged. "I'm just not sure about Kyle. I mean he knows who we are now and he hasn't said anything, so he's probably okay but...."

"But you've never forgiven him for the way he treated me back in high school." Alex finished for Michael.  
Alex started getting dressed. He started to put his leg brace on when Michael stopped him and seeing another jar of salve for Alex's leg, he gently rubbed it on the injury the way he had seen Alex do at his place. Then he helped Alex put the artificial leg on.

It was and intimate and private moment.

When Michael looked up Alex was looking at him with so much love. "Thank you." he whispered.

Michael stood and pulled Alex into his arms and kissed him soundly. "You're welcome."

Then Michael got dressed. They had some talking to do that was best done clothed. That is if they wanted to stay out of bed.

Alex took the object and looked at it differently than he had when he first found it.  
This was part of the original ship. How cool was that.

"Maybe I can help keep the sergeant away from you three." he suggested.

"How?" Michael's eyes narrowed.

"Well between Kyle and I we should be able to work out something. Lead him off in a different direction. I mean, I can easily change information inside the files and change files on the internet with my class code, and Kyle can feed it to him since he's the one that my father is talking to and trusting."

Michael could see that although Alex was talking calmly about his father trusting Kyle, he really was just that little boy still trying to figure out why his father couldn't love him for who he was.

Why do you have to work with Kyle. What are you two besties now that he's apologized for high school."

Alex tried not to smile at Michael's jealousy. He knew Alex wasn't interested in Kyle that way. 

"Besides, you could put yourself in danger if you get caught." Michael hated the idea, but he knew if he told Alex outright that he didn't want him to do it, Alex would be pissed and do it anyways. 

"I'll be fine." Alex said with narrowed eyes. "My leg is fine. I can do anything I need to. The air force didn't put me on disability. They believe I can still hold a job and do what needs to be done." Alex defended. 

"I know that Alex, you know I don't think of you as helpless. And I don't think of you in terms of your injury. I think you are one of the bravest men I know." Michael soothed saying in honesty.

Alex looked away from Michael's pride in him. Unable to handle praise. Then he continued.

"Well, let me see what I can find in the files in my father's office and what he's been looking into on his computer. I'll send you copies of everything I find. Even the encrypted ones I can't open, cause I know you can open them." Alex smiled at Michael.

Michael nodded. "Okay. Good." 

There was silence and then Alex spoke. "I'm sorry I left you behind and went into the service without telling you. I..... Michael..."

"It's okay Alex..."

"No, it's not. I need to explain. My dad threatened you. He said if I thought what he did to your hand was bad I didn't know what fucked up was until I would see you if I didn't leave and join the air force. I was terrified for you Michael." Alex got out all in one breath.

"Well I could have taken care of myself." Michael said reminding Alex of his powers. 

"Well I didn't know about those back then!" Alex shot back.

Michael nodded. 

"Why didn't you go away to college Michael? You had that scholarship and everything."

"Isobel...she has issues. We needed to stay around to help her." And Michael continued telling Alex the story of Isobel and Rosa and her blackouts.

"Oh my God, Michael." Alex swore. "And she didn't remember until recently? How is she taking it?"

"Not well. She hasn't wanted to talk about it since we first talked it out a few days ago. It's like she's gone into a little shell to protect herself for now. Max and I are taking turns watching out for her. Noah left. Couldn't handle the lies, the truth she couldn't share with him.

"Shit, Michael, I'm sorry."

"Why did you tell me it wouldn't work at the drive-in?" Michael blurted out

"You saw my father there. You think he stopped to talk to me because he missed me? He was letting me know he could still hurt you. I had stepped out of line again and you would pay." Alex said hoarsely. Fear still living in his eyes when he thought about his father.

"Alex, you can't live like that forever. Your father isn't going any where any time soon. You can't give up your life...our life for him. You know I can take care of myself."

"No! You can't do anything. You use your powers and my father will bury you all." Alex exclaimed fearfully. "You think the night he...hurt your hand he stopped there. After he threw you out, he came at me. He didn't like that I stuck up for you, that I had the nerve to talk to him that way. He hates me and that night when you left he beat me horribly. He left me in the tool shed when he was done and I crawled onto the bed in there and cried for what he had done to you, and for myself not having a way out of there for good."

"God Alex...baby. I should have stayed. I should have known what he would do to you when I was gone." Michael whispered hoarsely. The pain in his eyes was hard for Alex to see.

"No, if you had stayed....I think he would have killed us both." Alex said in a resigned voice. Believing every word.

"I would have protected you!" Michael shouted hurting for Alex.

"And what? Been experimented on once you used your powers?" Alex argued. 

Michael growled. " I want to kill the son of a bitch!" Then he kicked a chair and sent in flying.

Alex looked at the chair but said nothing. Both of them were hurting.

"Come here." Alex whispered softly. 

Michael walked over to Alex and took him in his arms. They held each other for awhile. Alex soothingly running his hands through Michael's curls that he loved so much.

Michael buried his nose in Alex's throat. Loving the way Alex smelled. He smelled of home.

When they finally looked at each other they kissed gently. When it turned to passion which was inevitable, they kissed their way over to Alex's bed.

Alex landed on top and quickly took off his shirt. He looked down at Michael with hooded eyes.

Michael sucked in his breath. He loved when Alex looked at him that way.  
I'm going to make love to you until neither one of us can think at all." he said seriously.

Michael swallowed, he had no words. He could only nod.

Alex helped Michael take off his shirt and then Alex ran his hand down Michael's chest, catching the curls in his fingers and pulling lightly. I love how curly your hair is." he smiled with love in his eyes.

Michael loved when Alex touched him. He held his breath as Alex ran his hand over all of his body. 

Michael returned the favor and lightly ran his hands down Alex's biceps. He loved the smooth tight muscles of the man he was crazy about. He let his hands wander over Alex's back and down further, drawing their lower bodies together.

"Hmmmm I think bad boy wants to play with beautiful." Michael whispered in Alex's ear as he realized they both were aroused.

Alex laughed this time instead of blushing. God he loved his Michael.

"Make love to me Alex." Michael swallowed. He loved to hear Alex's laugh. It was so seldom he heard it.

"I love you Michael." Alex admitted again. He loved saying it constantly now that he had finally admitted it. He loved the look in Michael's eyes every time he said it.

When Alex slid home, they both felt contentedness. They were a bond that would not be broken this time. 

"I'll never leave you again Michael" Alex promised even as he began making love to Michael.

"Oh God I love you Alex. And I'll never let you go again."

Later, as they were putting their clothes back on they heard a car door slam outside.

Both looked at each other. Alex with fear. Michael ready for anything.


End file.
